


【言枪】潜规则

by Gnna



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnna/pseuds/Gnna





	【言枪】潜规则

库丘林是个娱乐圈新星，他是因为参加选秀节目而被星探看中才当上演员的。

 

库丘林虽然是个新人，但不代表他什么都不懂，娱乐圈是个大染缸，里面的那些潜规则他也多多少少听说过。

他也知道，一个新人，要想在娱乐圈里站稳脚跟，有些东西是必须牺牲的。

“cut!”阿尔托莉雅扶额叹气“lancer，你的动作太生硬了，要自然点，我不希望因为你个人的原因而拖慢整个剧组的进度”

库丘林虽然喜欢在街上随意的勾搭女孩子，看起来像个情场老手，但实际上他的恋爱经验为零。

恰巧这次库丘林要演的角色是个恋爱经验丰富的花花公子，这对库丘林来说简直就是个巨大的挑战。

虽然事先找来很多有关恋爱的书籍来看，也排练了很多次，但当真正上场时库丘林还是手脚僵硬得像个木头人。  
尤其是到了床戏部分，被cut已是家常便饭。

 

幸亏女主角巴泽特宽宏大量，不计前嫌地一遍遍跟他练习，否则库丘林恐怕紧张得连台词都说不出来。

这次的剧本是个狗血的三角恋情，讲述的是一个女孩和一个穷小子相亲相爱，却被家人强迫嫁给一个高富帅的悲惨故事，库丘林的角色就是高富帅。

现在的剧情是女主嫁给了高富帅，高富帅强迫女主和他上床，库丘林把女主抱上床后，就开始发呆。

 

阿尔托莉雅在那里急得呆毛摆来摆去，怕库丘林是忘记剧情了，还命人举了块写着剧情的板子站在那里，然而库丘林还是毫无反应

“cut!cut!”这次阿尔托莉雅连气都不叹了，直接抛下一句“你好自为之”便头也不回的走了。

导演走了，那剧组自然收工，库丘林看着阿尔托莉雅离开的方向，心里十分的内疚，去酒吧喝一杯放松一下自己吧，调整一下状态

夜幕降临

库丘林来到酒吧，坐在卡座上一声不吭的喝着酒，肩膀却突然被人拍了下

“哦，这不是lancer吗？真是巧啊”

库丘林抬头看了一眼说话的男人，是库丘林的经纪人言峰绮礼

言峰绮礼拉开椅子，手撑着下巴一脸关切的问“怎么了，发生什么事了么？”

库丘林哼了一声“我怎样都与你无关吧，你最近是装好人装上瘾了吗，你知不知道每次看到你那虚伪的笑容都会让我恶心到吐啊！”

 

言峰绮礼喝了一口酒保送上的红酒，笑着说“真是失礼啊lancer，我可是听说了你今天在剧组里的表现而特地来帮你的哦”  
库丘林皱着眉头说“帮我？我看你是来看我笑话的吧”

言峰绮礼依旧笑着喝酒，对库丘林的话既不否认也不承认。  
库丘林一心想灌醉自己，所以不要命的喝酒，被酒精麻痹的大脑昏昏糊糊的。

 

他按着自己的太阳穴口齿不清的说“喂，言峰，你刚刚说你来帮我是真的吧？”

言峰绮礼看着库丘林因醉酒而染红的脸颊，笑着说“当然，那我们现在就去练习吧”

丢下两人的酒钱，言峰绮礼拉着库丘林直奔旅馆，当被言峰绮礼甩上床后，库丘林被酒精麻痹的大脑终于有了点反应“喂喂喂，你等等！这是什么情况？！”

言峰绮礼边脱衣服边说“练习啊，从现在开始我就是你所担任的那个角色，而你就是那个女主角”  
库丘林觉得这是一个办法，但直觉告诉他好像还有什么不对劲的地方

 

“你看，我还特意带来了女主角的台词本”言峰绮礼把一个白色本子丢给库丘林，库丘林随意的翻了翻，正打算开始背，就被人拉开双腿并扒下了裤子。

 

“……没必要真的做吧，练练动作就好了啊，而且台词我还没背熟……”

 

言峰绮礼隔着内裤揉弄着库丘林的炙热“如果只是练动作的话我怕不够深刻，切身体会一下对你演戏会有很大帮助的，台词你不需要背，到时候拿着读就行了”库丘林望着经纪人一脸正经的样子，抱怨的话怎么也说不出口了。

 

“嗯……够，够了，快点做了完事”库丘林牙齿咬着床单含糊不清的说到。言峰绮礼继续抽插着手指“前戏做久点你才不会受伤，还是原来你喜欢粗暴点的？”

库丘林皱着眉头说“快点做，老子不需要你那所谓的温柔”  
言峰绮礼抽出手指，一条银丝缠绕在指尖，小穴因为手指的突然抽出而无法适应的收缩着，一些透明的液体被挤出小穴，偶尔还可以看见小穴里面粉红的嫩肉。

 

言峰绮礼眯着眼睛享受地看着眼前这淫乱的一幕，库丘林久久不见身后有动作，便转过头去询问“……怎么了吗？”

言峰绮礼闭了闭眼“……不，没什么”

 

接着不等库丘林反应过来便把分身撞进小穴里。

 

“啊！……你，你这个混蛋，进来好歹先说一声啊……”

 

库丘林把脸埋进枕头，努力放松身体，忍耐着异物入侵所带来的刺激。  
言峰绮礼抓起库丘林的头发，把他的头拉向自己“lancer，你好像忘了一件事”  
库丘林用力打开言峰绮礼的手“有话直说，别扯我头发”

言峰绮礼笑着说“lancer，你是不是忘了你现在的身份是那个女主角，从刚刚开始你就没拿起台词本啊，是因为太快乐而忘乎所以了吗？”库丘林经他一提醒才想起好像是有那么一回事，但绝不是因为太快乐什么的才忘记的！

 

库丘林拿起被人遗忘的可怜台词本，翻到第一页，刚准备读出台词，身后便传来猛烈的撞击，库丘林差点咬到舌头。  
最开始在腰处的那股酸麻的快感开始蔓延到全身，库丘林把脸紧紧压进枕头里，避免自己发出呻吟，这会让他感到更加的羞耻。

言峰绮礼把库丘林翻过来，小穴稚嫩的内壁因为身体翻转的原因被分身狠狠的摩擦了一下，库丘林被这突如其来的快感吓到，瞪大眼睛用手死死的捂住嘴巴。

 

言峰绮礼从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一条绳子，库丘林一看就炸毛了“为什么旅馆里会有这种东西！”

 

言峰绮礼笑得愉悦“这家旅馆是爱情旅馆，里面每间房间的抽屉里都有情趣用品供客人们玩的哦”  
说完言峰绮礼便抓着库丘林的双手用绳子绑在了一起，库丘林挣扎着叫到“喂喂，只是练习而已没必要这样吧，再说了这样我还怎么读台词啊”

言峰绮礼拍了拍库丘林的脸“别担心，台词现在由我来读，你重复我的就行了”

没有了双手的阻挡，尽管库丘林咬紧下唇，但呻吟还是隐隐约约从嘴里泄漏出来。

言峰绮礼翻开台词本，面瘫着脸读出台词“就算你得到了我的身体也得不到我的心，我和他之间的感情不是你这种人渣能懂的”

库丘林刚张开嘴想重复，身后的撞击便加重了，“嗯……啊哈……就，就算你得到……嗯……我的身体也得不到……我的……我的……”

库丘林在内心吐槽“到底是谁写的这狗血台词，我都起了一身鸡皮疙瘩了……”

因为身后加重的撞击库丘林浑身颤抖着，话也说不连贯，在后来的几次台词练习中，每当库丘林一张开嘴，身后的撞击就必定加重，库丘林终于怒了“你故意的吧！”言峰绮礼继续面瘫着脸说到“没有，你想太多了”

 

当完事后，库丘林虚脱地躺在床上，手上的绳子已经解掉，手腕上有着因为挣扎而被绳子勒出的红痕，库丘林在床上休息了一会，便强撑着下床去浴室洗澡

 

洗完后库丘林穿好衣服看都不看言峰绮礼一眼便准备离开房间，言峰绮礼在库丘林扭门把手时哼笑着说“真是无情啊，利用完了我就丢掉了吗”库丘林猛的扭过头“你闭嘴！别用这种怨妇的语气跟我说话，表面上说是帮我练习，也只不过是你为了发泄自己的欲望而已吧！”

 

言峰绮礼笑着说“怎么会呢，你也有爽到的吧，而且我也没说错哦，你切身体会一下是对你的演戏有帮助的，lancer，我期待你明天的表现”  
库丘林哼了一声便扭开门走出了房间，然后又用力地把门关上，巨大的关门声似乎把墙壁上的粉都给震下来了


End file.
